


Running away one last time.

by tothequickestsilver



Series: Diaz brothers os [4]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dan is a sad potato, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, Sad Ending, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothequickestsilver/pseuds/tothequickestsilver
Summary: Daniel's suicide note.---------------------------------------------------------Tell Claire I am sorry.Tell Stephen I am sorry he has to be the one to tell Claire. I was too afraid of her judgement.Tell both my grandparents I’m going back to get my brother who did not survive. This is my apology to him.Tell Chris I’m sorry he’s the one to find the body.Please don't make me want to live again.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Sean Diaz
Series: Diaz brothers os [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738438
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Running away one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Daniel's last goodbye.

_List of things you should do if you find this :_

_\- Tell Claire I am sorry._

_\- Tell Stephen I am sorry he has to be the one to tell Claire. I was too afraid of her judgement._

_\- Tell both my grandparents I’m going back to get my brother who did not survive. This is my apology to him._

_\- Tell Sean, my best friend, my brother, my everything... that I can't live if he's not here._

_- ~~Tell Dad to please open the gates of heaven. I know this isn’t how he expected to see me again but this is how it goes.~~_

_~~Tell him….~~ Wait. nevermind I’ll tell him myself._

_\- Tell Chris I’m sorry he’s the one to find the body. Tell him he was right...one day I would do it._

_\- Don’t tell Mom unless she asks. If she does, tell her I wasn’t bluffing._

_\- Tell Lisbeth, who threatened my life, that I won in the end. She was too slow in the race to kill me. It’s weird, I really really imagined she would be pulling the trigger._

_\- Tell my psychiatrist the medicine isn’t working. I tried doing as she said, I repeted the names of all the people I’ll miss but there are so many names I can’t catch my breath and …_

_One of them should have known it would happen. I kept waiting for someone to figure it out..._

_\- Tell the police that for once I only took something that was already mine, I won’t bother again._

_-Tell the ER it looks temporary._ _Tell the emergency doctor he won’t even have to examine me._

_\- Tell the nurse to not smile and hold my hand. Don’t look like my brother. Don’t tell me I can heal. Don’t lie to me, you promised not to. Don’t tell me stories. Don’t show me what I got to live for. Don’t you dare look like my brother._

_Please don’t make me fight again, I’m tired._

_I don’t want it to get better, better is only my brother’s presence._


End file.
